


Frozen Flowers

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Niall, Cafe AU, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam, Family, Flower Child Niall, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Niall, Innocent Niall, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Punk Liam, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Snow, Sub Niall, Top Liam, just a little, just mentions, uh thats enough, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Liam saw him was in the window of a small and quaint cafe. <br/>He had taken a different route to uni, for once, and had never even seen the small place before but he was so glad he knew it now. </p><p>Soft was the first word that came to mind. <br/>Soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masterchance05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterchance05/gifts).



> finally wrote this like damn that era is over man ova and done with

The first time Liam saw him was in the window of a small and quaint cafe.   
He had taken a different route to uni, for once, and had never even seen the small place before but he was so glad he knew it now.   
  
Soft was the first word that came to mind.   
Soft.

He wore a warm light sweater, his fingers peaking through the sleeves. His skin was pale and his cheeks, nose and ears were absolutely flushed, glowing a bright red. His hair was a pretty lilac colour, styled up into a soft and fuzzy quiff, and a top of his head was a beautiful flower crown, flowers of white and pink still slightly stained with the morning snow. He had his eyes closed -his eyelashes laying against his hot cheeks- as he lifted his cup up with a steady grip. He pouted his cute pink lips and blew the steam to cool the drink, and took a long sip. He swallowed and sighed, treasuring the sweet, sweet taste of his tea, before putting the cup down and fluttering open his gorgeous, warm blue eyes.

He was perfect, Liam came to realise as he indiscreetly watched him under the orange glow of the cafe light.

His enchanting blue eyes widened as he caught himself being stared at by a boy outside the window. He flushed and waved shyly, wondering why this boy was looking at him the way he was.

Liam snapped out of his trance and stuttered embarrassingly. He blushed but excused it on the cold weather.  He gave an apologetic look and waved back just as timidly.

The boy in the cafe smiled and sipped his tea some more, his eyelashes fluttering and his gaze never leaving Liam's. A fond smile formed on Liam's face.

The lilac haired boy watched as the other stepped forward and began dragging his finger across the slightly foggy glass window. His writing was sloppy, seeing as though he was writing backwards:

"You

Are

Very

Pretty".

He practically gushed, his face almost completely pink as he giggled uncontrollably. He looked at Liam with those beautiful unsure eyes and Liam knew this was the one.   
The blue eyed boy slowly raised a hand and patted the seat next to him, a clear invitation.

Liam suddenly remembered he had classes.

He quickly looked down at his watch and cursed, looking back up at the soft boy behind the glass.   
He mouthed a 'sorry' and shook his head, frantically tapping at his watch. The other smiled in understanding and Liam forced himself to wave a goodbye.

Niall waved back and watched as the boy turned the corner and was out of sight.   
He sighed and sipped his tea, thinking about the funny, attractive boy that he caught looking at him. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of him.

The boy was in a thick dark coat and a wooly scarf and, from what Niall could see, had warm brown eyes. His hair was styled up in a small buzzy quiff and he was heavily pierced. Heavily being a hoop through one of his nostrils (the right), one lip ring (the right again), a hoop through his left eyebrow and two through his right and his right ear lined with ear rings.   
Despite all the accessories, there was something warm about him, something...fuzzy.

Maybe it was the way his hair was messed up and scattered in light snowflakes. Or maybe it was the way he was all bunched up, his shoulders shruggish to keep warm. Or maybe it was the way his cheeks were rosy and when he smiled his eyes crinkled and his brown eyes glowed.

He was soft, Niall decided, very soft.

He glanced at the time and quickly finished up his tea. He stood up and, with one more glance outside, headed into the kitchen with his dirty mug to begin his shift.

\---

Liam saw him again the next day, sitting in that same seat, this time with a book lay flat on the table.  
He watched for a moment, because he had these cute thick rimmed glasses on that fogged up every time he went to have a sip of his drink.

(It's hot chocolate, Liam thinks, his deduction due to the two uneaten marshmallows lay on the edge of the saucer.)

Liam stepped forward and tapped on the glass four times.   
The lilac boy looked up and smiled as he saw who it was. He adjusted his flower crown, a different one from the previous day, the flowers orange and yellow. He waved excitedly and Liam waved back with a grin.   
He wrote into the window: "Liam".

Niall giggled reading the boy's, Liam's, name, the 'a' accidentally written backwards. He searched for a nearby napkin and grabbed his Super Duper Handy and Convenient Pen from behind his ear. He jotted down his name and held it up.

"Niall".

Liam sighed.   
Niall, so beautiful.   
He glanced down at his watch and sighed, before silently bidding Niall farewell.

Liam, Niall sighed and grinned, looking back down at his book.   
So beautiful.

\---

The next day was a Wednesday and today Liam didn't have any classes.   
But he did something weird, and walked to the cafe again.

Niall was there and his flower crown was deep purple this time.

The two started up again, the giggling and blushing and warm smiles. Liam loved making the lilac haired boy squirm in his seat when he wrote sloppy compliments into the glass window.   
They talked for ten minutes this time, and instead of going in the join the beautiful boy inside the warm looking cafe, Liam left before the other could question why he hadn't already done so.

Niall really, really liked Liam.

\---

The next day, Niall waited but Liam never came.

\---

The day after, Niall waited but Liam never came. His hand tightened nervously around his cup as he tried to be patient. He tried so hard that tears were forming in his eyelids. He willed those tears away and waited just a little bit extra.   
He never came.

\---

Niall didn't even know why he was bothering, he just really hoped the pierced boy would be there. He sat alone at the table near the window, like he usually did, a cloud of hope and despair hovering over him and he stared down at his tea.

Liam did come this time.   
It was Saturday and his friends had insisted they go out with him, where, he didn't know.  
Liam fucking prayed that he was there and that he'd be able to apologise for the past two days because he had slept in on Thursday and on Friday he was too nervous to go back.

He was, thankfully.   
He ignored the strange looks from his friends and rapped on the glass. Niall's head shot up in surprise and he smiled so big it hurt.

"sorry".

"that's okay".

"beautiful".

And Niall was squirming and giggling and blushing again.

"Dude, Liam, who's this cutie?" Ash asked, his tone dark.   
"Why have you been keeping this to yourself? Share with us!" Mark said, a smirk on his face and before Liam knew what was going on, he entered the cafe.

Niall greeted Mark with sweet smile, holding out his hand enthusiastically.   
"Hi, I'm Niall, are you Liam's friend?"  
Mark sat down in the seat beside him and shuffled close.

Niall's eyes widened as he brought his hand up to his cheek, stroking it and tucking a bit of purple hair behind his ear.  
"How come I've never seen such a pretty thing like you before," the strange boy's voice was lazy and weird and Niall didn't like it.   
"I uh I-I-I..." he stuttered, backing up slightly as he began to quiver.   
"Why don't you come out and see us, yeah?" Mark's hand went down to Niall's knee, where he slowly slid it up his thigh.

Before Niall could flinch, a strong grip had gotten to Mark and had swiftly pulled him out of the shop.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Zayn yelled at the man he had in his grasp.   
"Why do you always have to ruin it, Malik, he was just about t-"

In a second Liam had Mark pinned to a wall, his eyes practically glowing in anger.  
“Liam, mate, calm down alright?”  
Liam couldn’t hear him, or any of them for that matter, blinded by an infuriated red light. The thought of someone talking to Niall in that way, touching Niall that way, was leaving a fuzzy feeling in his ears. He wanted to rip out the throat of anyone who so much as went near that precious, flower crown, lilac haired boy.  
His eyes went dark and he grit his teeth as he brought a fist back-

“ **Liam!** ” Louis stepped forward, grabbing Liam’s arm and pointing towards the café window. Liam snapped out of his trance and, whilst still pinning Mark to the wall, looked to where his friend was pointing.

His little flower was visibly quivering, his shoulders slightly hunched and his hands covering his eyes. He spread his fingers and Liam say his bright blue eyes peeking through his hands.  
Liam melted when he saw how scared he looked, and his tight grip on Mark’s shirt fell. The blonde’s hands slowly uncovered his face and Liam smiled at him, bringing his fingers to his lips and blowing the adorable boy a kiss.  
Niall bit his lip to fight of the massive grin on his flushed face, his cheeks going red all over again and pretty eyelashes fluttering in Liam’s direction.  
Liam bit his lip too, his mouth curving into that menacing smile as he stepped forward and drew Niall a small love heart on the frosty glass window.

(He ignored the loud groans of his friends- “Come on Payne” “Knock it off” “I’m gonna drown in your cuteness Liam, stop it”.)

Niall started to giggle, drawing the attention of some of the café occupants, but not stirring too much of a ruckus. He looked at the heart –it was melting a little and running down the pane- he looked at the heart one more time before burying his head into his arms, hiding his hot cheeks and smiling teeth.

_Fuck._

\---

Niall didn’t work on Sundays.

\---

It had now officially been a week since Liam had first seen his pretty little flower boy ( _his_ ,because he belonged to _him_ ).   
Liam had a certain skip in his step on his way to uni that day, he was just so excited to see Niall and maybe relive that Monday a week ago when he’d first laid eyes on him.

Liam spotted the familiar soft glow of the café window through the snow and walked a bit faster, his face shining like a six year old boy who just learnt how to whistle.  
He reached the window and put his un-gloved hand out to rap against it. He spotted his blonde boy and he froze.

His face was in his hands and his small body was trembling and pulsing as sobs raked through his being. His hair was a big fluff of mess, and his crown of flowers (white and pink and stained with snow, just like the first time) was crumpled and torn and lying beside his elbows on the wooden table.

Fuck school, Liam thought and he quickly made his way inside the warm abode.

Liam shucked off his coat and rolled up his sleeves, his new exposure gaining the attention of some of the other people in the café. They eyed his tattooed arms wearily, judging him, and adding that judgement to the heaviness of his piercings. One woman went far enough as to shade her child’s eyes from the sight of him, as the little boy stared in wonder (and envy) at the colourful mess splattered across Liam’s forearms.

He sat down beside Niall and shuffled his seat closer. He lay a shy but comforting hand in his hair and Niall jumped, facing Liam with tears rubbed into his face.

He was so _beautiful_.

His cheeks were pink, well of course they were, he was crying, but what he meant was one cheek a much harsher red and Liam could see the outline of a hand mark. He traced the mark with his fingers and Niall looked up at him in wonder.

He was so _beautiful_.

Niall leaned into Liam’s touch, his lip trembling and tears making tracks down his face.  
“Liam,” he whimpered and Liam wrapped him up tightly into a hug.

Niall cried into his neck as Liam squeezed him in a bit harder.  
How _dare_ someone lay their hands on his baby, how fucking dare they.

When the two pulled away, Niall’s hands cupped Liam’s jaw and he leaned his head against his, drinking up the sight of his eyes, those eyes that were the same colour as the hot chocolate he drank every Tuesday. And Liam in return, drunk up the sight of Niall’s eyes, a bewitching but equally as soft blue.  
“What’s the matter, little one, what’s wrong?” Liam’s soft voice rung through Niall’s ears.  
“D-Daddy doesn’t want me anymore,” Niall answered, his voice trembly and weak and _Irish_.

(Fucking _Irish_ , are you shitting me?)

Liam came to the understanding that Niall was previously still living with his father, but said man had thrown him out (quite literally), calling him a “filthy slut” and saying that he “could never come back” and that he only kept him there for his pretty face.  
They both came to the understanding that “no matter fucking what” Niall was staying with Liam, Liam was going to go to his house, get his stuff, and he was moving in with him.

And when Niall nodded, Liam kissed him.

Their lips were slow and soft, their tongues just the same, and Niall’s mouth felt so small next to Liam’s. In fact almost everything about the boy was small (especially his little tongue rubbing against Liam’s) Liam was a little afraid he was kissing a minor.   
(But Liam was a big guy, that’s probably what it was.)  
Niall moaned softly when Liam’s tongue flicked against his, and Liam sighed, nuzzling into the kiss, running his tongue along Niall’s now giggling lips.  
“Ssshhh,” the brunette said against his mouth, grinning himself.  
Niall made the cutest excited little noise and pulled the other into him tighter, kissing him deeply, making humming sounds into Liam’s mouth.

They kissed and kissed and people inside the café could see, and people passing by the window could see, and Niall’s friend Harry Who Works at the Counter could see, but neither of them really cared much for PDA, they just both knew that they really, really liked eachother.

Niall licked and sucked at Liam’s tongue, and when he pulled away a thin line of spit connected their bottom lips. His eyes widened and he wiped his mouth, embarrassed. Liam smiled fondly down at him.

“Hi.”  
“Hi…”

\---

Liam was a pretty clean person, Niall found out when they arrived at Liam’s apartment.   
They spent the day learning little things about each other: Niall hated coffee and loved flower crowns and animated movies and was 19 years old. Liam hated a lot of things and loved animated movies too and Niall, which when said made Niall blush. He was 20.   
Niall was home schooled up until he was 12 and his mother died, leaving him with his father who wouldn’t pay for him to go to school, leaving Niall to work with barely an education. So he didn’t go to university like Liam did.

When Liam asked him why his dad had kicked him out, the blonde answered with, “Well, one night I had a dream about you.”  
“Really?” Liam had a fond smile, because _damn_ that was cute.  
“Yup, but it was…” Niall smiled shyly, “…a bit naughty.”  
Ah.  
“A-And when I woke up um…It was all…hard…you know, down there…”  
Oh, wow.  
“And I didn’t know what to do because-because that had never happened before, s-so I looked up what I should do and it said I should mmmm…I can’t remember the word.”  
“Masturbate?”  
“Yeah that!”  
Holy-  
“So then I um, searched up what masti-mast-mastribating was and it said you stroke your th-thing, so I did, aaand then it said you can suck on your fingers, so I did that too, and then it said that there was a thing in your bum that felt good so I…”  
“Oh god baby, what did you do?”  
“Liam, are you alright?”

Liam’s eyes were fogged up and when Niall looked down he noticed a strange bump tenting Liam’s pants. He looked back up to meet Liam’s gaze.  
“I put my fingers inside to look for it.”  
Liam closed his eyes a bit his lip at the image of Niall lying against his bed, writhing, his hand pumping his cock and two of his fingers deep inside his pink hole, pleasuring himself. He can imagine whimpers pouring from his sweet lips: “ _Liam…Liam…Li-_ “

“Liam!”  
“What?”  
“Where were you?”  
“I’m right here babe, sorry.”  
“Anyway, that’s when Daddy walked in and called me a slut.”

Liam lifted his precious boy and sat him in his lap, trying to will away his erection, because Niall was clearly way too innocent to feel that underneath him. He stroked his hair and gave his forehead a little kiss.  
“What’s a slut, Liam?” Niall mumbled against his neck.  
Liam sighed.  
“It’s someone who…has a lot of sex.”  
“What’s sex?”

Yeah, he was definitely too innocent to feel that underneath him.

\---

“Has your dad hit you before?”  
“Only a few times.”

\---

“Who the fuck are you?”  
“My name’s Liam Payne, Mr Horan, I’ve come for your sons belongings.”  
Surprisingly enough, Bobby Horan did let the two boys gather all of Niall’s things, maybe because he actually had some sense and had realised that they could hold a lot of shit against him for beating his kid. Plus Liam was pretty scary looking. And his father had no legal ownership of his things because Niall was an adult after all.

\---

Their relationship was strong, really damn strong.  
They were one of those super affectionate couples that would just cuddle and kiss and embrace and stare at each other all the time, so much so that Liam’s friends were very reluctant on letting Niall hang out with them. Mark, of course, was not invited. Ash was forgiven.

Liam liked those moments were he’d be sitting in class and his phone would vibrate in his pocket.

From Baby Niall:

‘I miss you’

From Baby Niall:

‘I love you xxxxxxx’

From Baby Niall:

‘<3<3<3’

Liam smiled.

To Baby Niall:

‘I miss you too babe xxx’

From Baby Niall:

‘It looks so cooollldd outside !’

Liam looked out into the glittering snow.

To Baby Niall:

‘Yeah, can’t wait to walk home’

From Baby Niall:

‘Did you take your coat????’

Liam rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly.

To Baby Niall:

‘of course sweetheart :)’

From Baby Niall:

‘can we have sex when you get home?’

From Baby Niall:

‘I’d like that’

_Jesus._

\---

The two of them could both clearly remember their first time. Liam seemed more scared than Niall was! He didn’t want to break his pure little angel. But he had explained to Niall what sex was now and why people did it, and Niall was fully willing. Maybe a bit too willing, but Liam liked that.

(A lot.)

Liam can remember the sight underneath him, the way Niall’s legs look so nice spread in that way, and how his back arched and his hands ran up and down Liam’s built body. How he sighed and whimpered and whined below him, to him, _for_ him.

And that moment when Niall came undone and his fingers were curled into the back of Liam’s neck, stroking at the hair his hands found there, Liam stared into his dark blue eyes, deepened during the throws of passion. Their foreheads were pressed together and Liam spread Niall’s legs a little more and thrust a little harder and Niall was cumming, his body clenching around Liam, and his cries muffled into Liam’s lips.

They tried everything together, learnt new things together. Kinks, turn on’s, turn off’s, sweet spots, etc etc.  
Niall learnt that –for some strange reason- Liam really liked it when he called him Daddy. He’d go absolutely crazy, and the usual careful and soft Liam turned into a dominant beast. Though he always apologised afterwards, and Niall would just smile and kiss his arms and tell him he loves him.  
Liam learnt that –for reasons that he didn’t give a fuck about- Niall really liked being eaten out. Like, on Niall’s 20th birthday he spent the night with his tongue probing inside Niall’s hole. Niall lay there and sighed and whimpered and whined (like he did) and when he came he kissed Liam and fell asleep.

He re-payed him by riding him the next morning before he went to uni.

\---

When Niall turned 21 and Liam 22, they wanted to start a family. They talked about it for a while and decided that they’d adopt once the year was over and Liam had some free time from university.   
He wanted to become a doctor and that would take up a lot of his time, but he knew they could manage. Together.

\---

They ate in that same café almost every day, just content to lean against each other and watch the snow fall like it had almost two years ago.

Liam’s shoulder was really soft to lean on and so was Niall’s hair.

\---

Their favourite moments were late at night, when little Oliver was fast asleep in the room next to theirs, and they lay in bed, holding each other close. Liam’s weight was always so comforting on top of Niall.  
Skin on skin contact was so important to them, and they could feel every inch of each other, and Niall could see every bit of Liam’s piercing-less face, and Liam could feel every gorgeous curve of Niall’s creamy thighs wrapped around his hips. They whispered practically nothing of importance to one another, just silly sweet things against each other’s skin.

Niall’s small hands trailed down Liam’s tattooed back. He loved those tattoos, especially the white and pink flower crown on Liam’s shoulder.  
Liam peppered kisses down Niall’s body. Secretly he never thought he’d have a family, something inside of him just always told him he wasn’t worth it.

But here he was, his head lying on the stomach of the man that he would love forever, literally forever. He had a family now, his very own and if Liam started crying a little bit, Niall just smiled and stroke his brown hair.

Because he understood, he had a family of his own too.

**Author's Note:**

> (my url is flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
